Ellas Vs Ellos
by Lady Grayson
Summary: El hombre cambia con la edad, para bien, o para mal?
1. Frases gastadas de hombres

**Cap. 01**

**Como reaccionan las mujeres de ahora ante las frases gastadas de los hombres:**

* * *

_Esta historia se me ocurrió de repente bajo el carácter de Shaina, basada en un gracioso correo que me mandó mi okaa-san, pero acabó convirtiéndose en toda una guerra de sexos! _

_Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

_

Estando una noche aburrida, y tras haber tenido una discusión con su amado Seiya debido a la gran estupidez de este, la joven amazona de plata miró las estrellas por la ventana y juntando sus manos inició una oración.

- Señor yo te pido:  
sabiduría, para entender a mi esposo,  
Amor, para perdonarlo.  
Paciencia, con sus malos actos,  
y bondad, para tratarlo,  
porque, Señor...si te pidiera fuerza...

¡Mato a ese cabrón a trancazos!

Y perdiendo todo el misticismo, la joven peliverde se cambió de ropa y salió a cualquier lugar donde pudiera olvidarse de las idioteces de Seiya, ya se desquitaría con algún pobre diablo, ya que esos sobraban, y más ahora que tras haberse casado, no tenía que cargar con aquella máscara por todos lados.

Llegó a un bar y entró rápidamente, pidió una copa y el primer idiota no tardó en caer.

Un chico alto, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, de esos que traen una billetera a cada lado del trasero, una repleta de condones y la otra de dinero.

Se acomodó el cabello como todo galán mientras miraba a su presa. Jeans azules, blusa negra escotada, por donde asomaban dos preciosos pechos bastante firmes, trasero redondo y bonito con un largo cabello verde que caía a media espalda. Miró en su mano el anillo de bodas y sonrió, pues mujer casada sola en un bar significaba pelea segura en casa, y si, ese bomboncito iba a caer fácil… aja, en tus sueños.

- ¿No te vi en algún otro lugar antes?

- Sí, por eso no voy más a ese lugar.

- Te conozco de algún lado pero no se de dónde.

- Puede ser, yo soy recepcionista en la clínica para hombres con problemas sexuales.

El chico sonrió y señaló la silla a un lado de la amazona.

- ¿Está vacío este asiento?

- Sí, y el mío también va a estar vacío si te sientas ahí.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

- Mmmmmm, no sé... ¿Dos personas caben debajo de una piedra?

El muchacho sonrió y ronroneó de manera sensual.

- ¿Tu casa o la mía?

- Las dos... tú a la tuya y yo a la mía.

Un poco desesperado agregó.

- Oye, me muero por conocerte... dame tu número.

- Está en la guía.

- Sí, pero no sé tu nombre.

- También esta en la guía.

Fue cuando reparó en el collar que ella usaba con el símbolo de Aries y haciéndose el tarado… batallando mucho por cierto, preguntó.

- Perdona¿cuál es tu signo?

- "Prohibido estacionarse."

Ella se puso de pié con claras intenciones de irse, y el galanazo le detuvo de un brazo.

- Dale, no te hagas la difícil, los dos estamos en este bar por el mismo motivo.

- Sí, tienes razón... ¡Vamos a levantarnos unas flacas!

De repente, él la jaló y sonrió lascivamente, acariciando su rostro.

- Yo sé como hacerte feliz.

- Entonces ya sabes que tienes que irte.

- Si me dejaras, me entregaría a ti por completo.

- Lo lamento, no acepto regalos baratos.

- Puedo ver que me deseas.

- Uuuy, es cierto, te deseo fuera de aquí.

El tipo rió aún creyéndose dueño de la situación.

- Si te viera desnuda, me moriría feliz.

- Y yo, si te viera desnudo, me moriría de la risa.

- Haría lo que fuera por ti.

- Bueno, empecemos con la cuenta bancaria.

- Por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo.

- Mmmm, me encanta, pero te estás tardando papacito!

Y ya harta de la charla, la amazona le clavó la rodilla en la ingle, dejándolo totalmente en el suelo y lamentándose.

**Marcador:**

_Mujeres 01_

_Hombres 00_

_

* * *

_

Hola!

Mi mas nuevo proyecto y espero que les guste, soy pésima para el humor puro!

Si alguien se sabe un chiste mahista o feminista realmente chido, o que simplemente le guste¡No dude en mandarlo, por que quien quita y lo meto a la historia!

Espero hayan disfrutado este mini capítulo, y aunque todos van a ser medio cortitos¡Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson (la oscuridad)_


	2. Control de alcohol

**Cap. 02**

**Control de alcohol.**

**

* * *

**

La amazona caminaba feliz de la vida por aquél bar, y mas aún tras haberse despechado a otros quince idiotas, los cuales terminaron todos en el suelo, uno de ellos, el cual había osado a pellizcarle el trasero, había terminado menos un "adorado", pues de la patada segurito que salió volando.

Pero lo que ella no contaba, era que iba a chocar con alguien...

- ¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas!

- Lo siento, yo... ¿Shaina?

- ¿Marín? pero que diablos haces aquí?

- Lo mismo te pregunto, no me digas, problemas con Seiya.

- Si, ya sabes, ese alumno tuyo es un dolor de cabeza.

- Pero bien que lo quieres n.n.

- No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión sobre eso ¬/././¬

- Ya, ya, no seas gruñona¡Vamos por unas copas!

- Pero... bueno, una o dos...

Pasadas un par de horas y unas quince rondas de whisky, las amazonas reían encantadas la una de la otra, y pidieron la siguiente ronda, cuando un par de galanes aparecieron frente a ellas.

- Buenas noches, señoritas. Les hemos estado viendo y creemos que ya están demasiado tomadas.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de complicidad.

- Creemos que debemos acompañarlas para llevarlas a su casa en caso de que estén demasiado ebrias.

- ¿Y si no lo estamos?

- Pues dejaríamos en paz a tan hermosas damas.

Marín tomó del brazo a su compañera, la cual le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y como van a ver si estamos borrachas?

- Con un par de sencillas preguntas, por supuesto.

El primero se giró hacia Shaina de forma seductora.

- Va usted por la carretera. De frente ve dos luces que se acercan. ¿Qué piensa usted que es?

- ¡Pues qué va a ser¡Un auto!

- Sí, pero ¿qué auto? BMW, Mercedes, Fiat…

- Y¿cómo quiere que lo sepa?

- Empezamos mal ¿eh? Creo que usted no va a pasar la prueba.

Shaina gruñó.

El otro, se giró hacia Marín, sonriendo de la misma forma estúpida de su amigo.

- Va usted por la carretera y ve de frente una luz que se acerca¿Qué es?

- Pues qué va a ser¡Una moto!

- Sí, pero ¿qué moto? Kawasaki, Suzuki, Yamaha...

- Y como esperas que lo sepa?

- Definitivamente creo que ustedes dan positivo en la prueba de alcohol. Vamos a tener quedarnos con ustedes el resto de la noche y llevarlas a sus casas.

Shaina sonrió como si no le molestase.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Adelante, hágala, señorita.

Dijo uno de los confiados ya relamiéndose de gusto.

- Vas por una calle y en la esquina ves una señorita que está apoyada en un poste, lleva poca ropa, minifalda, un gran escote, y que está moviendo su bolso en círculos... ¿Qué crees tú que es?

- Qué va a ser¡Una mujerzuela!

- Sí, pero ¿cuál mujerzuela¿Tu mamá, tu hermana o tu abuela?

**Marcador**

_Mujeres 02_

_Hombres 00_

_

* * *

_

N/A: QUE ONDA?

Vivan las viejas, wiiiiii!

Si, si, están ganando mucho terreno las mujeres en el marcador, pero que creen¡Los caballeros vienen en camino al bar, una gran sorpresa se acerca y prometo risas para dar y regalar!

Y muy pronto, **¡Caballeros Vs Amazonas!** la última batalla va a ser... épica? o mejor dicho alocada? gracias por sus comentarios, y prepárense para la batalla de los sexos mas sangrienta que se haya presenciado!

Nota - Si la cabeza de alguien sale volando de un solo zarpaso de cobra... ¡A mi no me vayan a echar la culpa!

Atte.

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	3. Pildoras

_Cap. 03_

_Píldoras…

* * *

_

Y como en este mundo existen machos bien machos, que hasta aceptan que les gusta otro macho, pues mientras las amazonas se empiezan a emborrachar, pues nos regresamos al Santuario, donde Seiya y su estupidez están siendo acarreados fuera del templo de libra, donde el burro acabó llorando a moco tendido por los problemas con su esposa.

Y finalmente, ante la gritadera del burro, todos se lo llevan a un buen bar, claro, no tanto para consolar al burrito, sino para emborracharse.

Pero al principio hablábamos de machos con otro macho, pues aquí tenemos a dos, uno no tan macho, pero bueno…

- Eh, Dita!

Saludó Aldebarán muy contento al ver al santo de Picis mas lindo y coqueto que nunca, con una sonrisa soñadora, un leve bronceado que lo hacía ver mejor y ropa de lo mas veraniega con estampados de flores.

Y claro, detrás de él venía un total, completa, y absolutamente cubierto de maletas Máscara de la Muerte, el cual venía en unos shorts cortos y camisa hawaiana, mas rojo que un tomate por haberse quedado dormidote en la playa.

- Hola chicos, a donde van?

- Al bar.

Respondió Milo.

- Vamos a animar a este animal.

- ¿A cual de todos?

- Muy gracioso ¬¬

- Como les fue en su luna de miel?

Preguntó Shun sonriente como siempre. Dita sonrió y sus ojos se estrellaron, pero antes de que abriera la boca, su ahora esposo le tapó la boca.

- Luego les contamos.

- ¡Y LES MOSTRAMOS FOTOS, NO SE TE OLVIDEN LAS FOTOS MASKI!

- Como sea, ahora vámonos.

- Bueno n.n

Ya se retiraban, cuando Hyoga abrió su bocota y graznó la maldición del caballero de cáncer.

- Por cierto Dita, tu gatito sigue algo enfermo, hay que darle sus píldoras.

- Gracias Hyoga, lo recojo cuando pase por el templo n.n

Y así, el feliz matrimonio, uno mas feliz que el otro, caminaron hasta el templo de acuario, recogieron al mentado gato y luego siguieron hasta la última casa del zodiaco.

Las maletas cayeron por sin ningún lado al suelo y el santo de cáncer se dejó caer en el sillón.

- Maski, ten a Youki.

- ¿Y para que quiero yo a tu estúpido gato?

- Dale sus píldoras, de acuerdo? Yo voy a ver mi jardín n.n

El santo de Picis se fue muy contento y Máscara bufó exasperado.

- Bien gato, ven acá… que tan difícil puede ser?

Máscara tomó al gato y lo acunó con su brazo izquierdo como si estuviera sosteniendo a un bebe. Posicionó el índice y el pulgar de su mano izquierda para aplicar una suave presión a las mejillas del gato mientras sostenía la píldora con la derecha. Cuando el gato abrió la boca, arrojó la píldora dentro. Permitiéndole cerrar la boca a los efectos de que el gato se tragase la píldora...

* * *

Con un gruñido, Máscara levantó la píldora del suelo y al gato de detrás del sofá. Acunó al gato en su brazo izquierdo y repitió el proceso...

* * *

Un malhumorado santo de cáncer trajo al gato del dormitorio y tiró la píldora baboseada a la basura.

* * *

Tomó una nueva píldora de la caja, acunó al gato en su brazo izquierdo manteniendo las patas traseras firmemente sujetas con su mano izquierda. Forzó la apertura de las mandíbulas y empujó la píldora dentro de la boca con su dedo medio. Mantuvo la boca del gato cerrada mientras contaba hasta 10.

* * *

Con un suspiro de resignación, sacó la píldora de la pecera y al gato de arriba del armario. Para después llamar a su esposo, que seguía en el jardín.

* * *

Una vez juntos, y que Dita se burlara por que no podía contra un lindo gatito, Máscara se arrodilló en el suelo con el gato firmemente sostenido entre sus rodillas. Mantuvo las patas traseras y delanteras quietas. Ignoró los gruñidos que el gato emitía. Le pidió a su esposo que sostuviera la cabeza del gato con una mano mientras le abría la boca con una regla de madera. Después arrojó la píldora dentro y frotó vigorosamente la garganta del gato.

* * *

Esta vez fue Afro el que trajo al gato del portarrollos de la cortina. Máscara trajo otra píldora de la caja. Recordando comprar una nueva regla y reparar las cortinas. Mientras Dita barría cuidadosamente los trozos de figuras de porcelana y los puso aparte para pegarlos luego.

* * *

Máscara envolvió al gato en una toalla grande y pidió a su esposo que lo mantuviera estirado, con solo la cabeza visible. Puso la píldora en una pajita de gaseosa. Abrió la boca del gato con un lápiz. Puso un extremo de la pajita en la boca del gato y el otro en la suya. Sopló...

* * *

Minutos mas tarde, el santo de cáncer, ahora mas verde que rojo verificaba la caja para asegurarse de que la píldora no era dañina para seres humanos. Bebió un vaso de agua para recuperar el sentido del gusto, traído por Dita. Luego se dedicó a aplicar apósitos a los brazos de su esposo y limpió la sangre de la alfombra con agua fría y jabón.

* * *

No le quedó otra a Máscara que traer al gato del tejado del Acuario. Tomó otra píldora, recordando comprar otra caja mas tarde. Puso el gato en el armario y cerró la puerta sobre su cuello, dejando solo la cabeza fuera del mismo. Forzó la apertura de la boca con una cuchara de postre. Y finalmente arrojó la píldora dentro con un tirachinas.

* * *

Vemos a Máscara saliendo de cáncer con su destornillador para volver a colocar la puerta del armario en sus bisagras. Dita le esperaba para aplicarle compresas frías en las mejillas y verificó cuando fue su ultima dosis de vacuna contra el tétanos. Dita sonrió y miró a su marido.

- Descansa.

El santo de Picis tomó la pastilla, la hizo cachitos en su mano, tomó un plato lleno de atún y espolvoreó la píldora, luego la puso en el suelo y el pequeño e inocente Youki ocurrió corriendo para terminarse su plato en un par de segundos.

- Listo n.n

- ………….

Máscara se desmaya.

* * *

Mujeres – 01

Hombres – 01

Gato – 10

¡Va ganando el gato!

Espero se hayan divertido con este capi, y les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado.

Los santos van de camino al bar… ¡LA GRAN PELEA SE ACERCA!

Respuestas en mi profile!

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	4. Mujeres Vs Cerveza

_Cap. 04_

_Mujeres Vs Cerveza

* * *

_

Dejando a la dulce parejita, los santos se fueron a las afueras del santuario, donde Saori estacionaba su mega camionetota para ocho personas, a la cual le habían sacado duplicado a la llave.

Minutos mas tarde, una pobre camioneta con 15 pelados encima iba por las calles ciertamente arranada, por una de las ventanas asomaba la cabeza de Aioros, quien inexperto en cuestiones modernas, le encantaba sacar la cabeza como perro… además de que su cabeza no caí dentro de la camioneta.

- Err, chicos – se escucha Aldebarán al fondo – Necesito una ventana, creo que me voy a asfixiar.

- Venga Seiya, que no es para tanto – Todos ignorando a Aldebarán – Mira, a las mujeres nadie las entiende, correcto?

- P-Pero Hyoga…

- El pato congelado tiene razón… por mas raro que eso se oiga. – Dijo Ikki.

- Ikki tiene razón, pero mejor que las mujeres, está la cerveza, así que no es gran pérdida.

Seiya parpadea extrañado a las palabras de Milo, quien se golpea la frente.

- Mira niñato, solo suma puntos. – Milo en posición pensativa – Ya se! Una CERVEZA esta siempre mojada. La MUJER no...

- ¡Punto para la CERVEZA! – corean todos.

- La CERVEZA es horrible si está caliente... – Seiya rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¡Punto para la MUJER! – vuelven a gritar la bola de alcahueteros.

- Una CERVEZA helada te satisface...

- ¡Punto para la CERVEZA! – gritan todos de nueva cuenta.

- Ey, chicos, una ventana!

- Si regresas a casa oliendo a CERVEZA, tu mujer puede enojarse. Si llegas a casa oliendo a MUJERES, tu mujer seguro que se enoja y hasta puede dejarte...

Momento de profundo silencio, Shura es el que sonríe y da la respuesta.

- Empate!... depende del punto de vista XDDD.

- ¡Eso! Ahora bien, Diez CERVEZAS en una noche y después no puedes manejar a casa. Diez MUJERES en una noche y no hace falta manejar a ningún lado...

- ¡Punto para la MUJER! – gritan muy animados los pervertidos del santuario.

- Si un policía te siente olor a CERVEZA te puede arrestar, si el policía te siente olor a MUJERES te invita una cerveza...

- ¡Punto para la MUJER! – dice Aioria, que viene manejando.

- La CERVEZA cuanto más vieja, es mejor...

- ¡Punto para la CERVEZA! – opinó esta vez Dokho.

- Muchas CERVEZAS pueden hacerte ver ovnis, mucha MUJERES puede hacerte ver a Dios...

- ¡Punto para la MUJER! – todos los locos de nuevo.

- Si te preguntas como será la próxima MUJER eres normal. Si te preguntas como será la próxima CERVEZA eres un alcohólico...

- ¡Punto para la MUJER!

- JAJAJA, AHÍ LE HABLAN AL BORRACHO DE DOKHO!

- TU TE CALLAS ¬¬!

- Arrancarle la etiqueta a una CERVEZA es divertido. Arrancarle los calzones a una MUJER es mucho MUCHO mas divertido...

- ¡PUNTO PARA LA MUJER!

- Yo apoyo la moción! – Ikki con cara hentai.

- Por una CERVEZA pagas impuestos...

- ¡Punto para la MUJER!

- Beh, pero le pagas todos sus gustitos!

- Tu te callas Hyoga!

- Si te tomas otra CERVEZA, la primera no se enoja...

- ¡Punto para la CERVEZA!

- ¡JAJAJA, AHÍ TE HABLAN SEIYA!

- ¡UNA VENTANAAAAAA!

- Puedes estar siempre seguro de que eres el primero en "destapar" una CERVEZA ...

- ¡Punto para la CERVEZA!

- JAJAJAJA – Kanon muriéndose de la risa – Ahí te hablan dragón!

- Si agitas una CERVEZA, después de un rato se calma sola... ¡NO COMO ATHENA! JAJAJAJA.

- ¡Punto para la CERVEZA!

- Clara, oscura, en cualquier momento puedes escoger la CERVEZA que quieras...

- Punto para la CERVEZA!

- Una CERVEZA sabes exactamente cuanto te va a costar...

- Punto para la CERVEZA!

- Uuuy Milo, eso parece hablar de ti.

- Tu no te metas hielito! Bien, que mas? Ah si! La CERVEZA no tiene mamá...

- ¡Ni tu tampoco XD!

- Podrías callarte y conducir idiota?

- Jajaja, claro, y es punto para la CERVEZA!

- Puedes hacerlo si quieres, pero la CERVEZA no te pedirá que la abraces durante media hora después de haberla tomado...

- ¡Punto para la CERVEZA!

- Bien, bien Shaka, que cuenta sacaste?

- Umm… - hace un par de cuentas mentales – Quedaron 10 a 7.

- ¡LO VES BURRO? – Milo le da un coscorrón - ¡Si una cerveza se enterara de que pierde, no dice nada, SI UNA MUJER SE ENTERA, NOS MATA A TODOS!

- ¡PUNTO PARA LA CERVEZAAAA!

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. (Sonido desagradable)

- ¡AAGGGGG, QUE ASCO ALDEBARÁN!

* * *

Marcador.

**Mujeres 02**

**Hombres 01**

N/A: Jajajaja, espero les gustara el capi, nos vemos en el siguiente, que será la contraparte!

A quienes me hicieron favor de dejar review, eternamente agradecida, espero pasen un día a toda mother!

_Youki Neko Gami, Aiko, Legendary, Anabell, Forfirith Greenleaf, Little Nisa Pandora, The Shade Ghost, Little Butterfly 18, Elena, LadyHyoga, _

_Atte. Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	5. Hombres Vs Pepino

_Cap. 05_

_Hombres Vs Pepino

* * *

_

N/A: HOLA! El castigo ha terminado, y después de tres horribles meses de ausencia, Lady Grayson está de vuelta! Dos nuevas historias han sido creadas, y las demás han crecido en manera alarmante en mi cerebro, la saturación de ideas está a punto de ser liberada, pero mientras tanto... DISFRUTEN!

HE VUELTO, HURRA!

* * *

Y bueno, desafortunadamente, existen algunos especímenes que manchan el honor de cada raza. En el caso de las mujeres, existe un bicho despreciable de pelo negro y ojos azules que, de ser posible, esta autora tiraría al suelo y machacaría con tanto gusto que apenas y se podría... ok, creo que me salí del tema y ya no estoy diciendo absolutamente nada coherente... que raro, no?

Ahora bien, mientras las dos amazonas bailaban felices de la vida, los ojos azules de la madre águila captó una figura deshecha en la barra que lloraba a moco suelto.

Shaina captó la distracción de Marín y ambas se acercaron a la figura que yacía prácticamente tirada en la barra, para desgracia de todos los hombres, que ya inhundaban el pobre bar, el cual mas parecía picina con la saliva que derramaban de haber visto a aquellas sensuales mujeres bailando en forma provocadora.

- Hey, hola...

- Que haces por aquí pequeña?

La chica levantó el rostro revelando unos ojos hinchados como sapo y unos gruesos lagrimones que mas parecían cascadas.

- S-Señorita Shaina, señorita Marín...

- Solo por lo de señoritas te lo vamos a agradecer.

Dijo la amazona de la cobra sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la ebria chica.

- Venga, dime por que tanto moqueadero.

La chica, que no era otra que Shunrei, se empinó una copa de whiskey que no sabía ni como iba a pagar y sorbió los habitantes de su nariz que amenazaban con escapársele.

- Es Shiryu.

- ¿Que con él? - preguntó Marín con cierto fastidio pero mas por cortesía que por realmente saber, ya que la respuesta hacía tiempo que era obvia.

- El es... es... es... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG.

No pudo seguir con su llanto cuando una servilleta se le metió hasta la garganta, cortesía de Shaina, quien comenzaba a bajársele la borrachera y no tenía ganas de escuchar los berreos de la joven china.

- Quieres decirnos que es... "gay", cierto?

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! - se reanudó el llanto cuando la servilleta, víctima de la presión del sonido de la chica salió volando y se estampó en la cara del primer idiota que pasó a su paso.

- See, lo se... - Marín se bebió la nueva copa de Shunrei para luego dejarla a medias y ofrecérsela a Shaina, la cual terminó con ella - Un verdadero desperdicio si me lo preguntas.

- Cierto, el chico tiene un trasero encantador.

- Y unos ojos azules que hacen que te pierdas.

- Y...

- ¡Y ES DEL OTRO BANDO! - bramó la chica en el oído de Shaina, la cual el pelo le quedó parado hacia su derecha y el oído enrojecido.

- ¬¬ Aún ocupo el oído, sabes?

- U.U Lo siento.

Marín pensó algunos segundos y miró a la chica a su lado.

- Pero la culpa es tuya niña, solo a ti se te ocurre ser una santurrona de primera.

- Ni que te vistas sexy.

- O que esperaras eternamente a que él diera el primer paso.

- Alguna vez le insinuaste siquiera que te gustaba?

- N-No...

- ¡Y entonces que diablos esperabas?

- ¡BUAAAAA, ES MI CULPA!

- Cierto, si no lo hubieras tenido tan hambriado de todo lo que él necesitaba, no lo hubiera buscado con Mu.

- ¡CON MU!

- Ups¿No lo sabías?

- NOOOOOO, BUAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las amazonas entornaron los ojos fastidiadas y felicitaron a Shiryu por haberse ido al otro lado de la acera, pero eso que importaba? no era el único que lo había echo.

- No es gran pérdida de todos modos.

- Cierto, hay miles de formas de consolarse.

- No me voy a volver lesbiana. - Dijo la china frunciendo el ceño de manera graciosa, las amazonas se rieron por lo bajo, ya que dudaban que cualquier hombre o mujer fuese capaz de aguantar a la jovencita.

- Hay cosas mejores que los hombres.

- Muchas, en mi opinión.

- Y ninguna de ellas se echa gases ni eructa.

- A menos de que sea un perro, claro.

- Aunque sería bueno un pepino.

Las palabras finales de Shaina hicieron un rápido eco en la cabeza de Shunrei, (la cual estando hueca, obvio que el sonido rebotó a todos lados) cuyas mejillas se pusieron rojas y de su cabeza empezó a salir vapor a chorros, el suficiente para dejar en vergüenza el mismo vapor que salía de todos los agujeros de Majin Boo cuando este se enfadaba.

- P-P-PERO QUE COSAS DICEEES! O/./././.O!

- ¿Que? No he dicho nada malo. - Dijo la cobra con inocencia, y ante la mirada de picardía de Marín agregó - Aún...

Shunrei tenía la cabeza gacha, pero se le veía dispuesta a escuchar a aquellas dos mujeres.

- P-por que un pepino? No entiendo. - las chicas sonrieron victoriosas.

- Un pepino siempre está duro.

- El pepino no te pide que lo chupes - Dijo Shaina con cierta molestia.

- El pepino no desciende del mono.

- Ni se comporta como tal, además de que no se exita con diosesitas babosas.

- El pepino puede conseguirse en cualquier lugar, y a cualquier hora.

- El pepino viene en diferentes tamaños ;)

- El pepino no prefiere ver futbol a estar contigo.

- Al pepino no tienes que plancharle las camisas.

- El pepino no tiene madre...

- Y por consiguiente, tu no tienes suegra.

- El pepino no es celoso.

- El pepino no te abandona por otro pepino.

- Q.Q Muy cierto.

- Al pepino le importa un pepino si estás indispuesta - re atacó Shaina.

- El pepino no escupe.

- Ni te dice "estás gorda"

- El pepino no anda con otras chicas.

- Así como tampoco se cree mas inteligente que tu.

Las amazonas se tomaron un buen trago y la chica sonrió a medias.

- Creo que mejor me consigo un perro.

- Beh, como quieras!

- Pero ahora, te vienes a bailar con nosotras!

Y ni tardas ni perezosas, ambas amazonas le dieron un fuerte tirón de las mangas, arrancando la excesiva tela sobre sus brazos, luego, Marín se encargó de descubrirle cuello y pecho mientras Shaina le descubría el estómago, de algún lado sacó una arracada falsa y se la puso en el ombligo.

- ¡PERFECTO, AHORA VAMOS! - ambas toman una última copa y las chocan - ¡SALUD, POR EL PEPINO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

Marcador.

**Mujeres 03**

**Hombres 01**

La gran pelea se acerca, todos listos para la bronca! He vuelto, las locuras regresan, muchas sorpresas muy pronto!

Respuestas a los reviews en mi profile!

_Lady Grayson, la oscuridad_


	6. Como hacer feliz a una mujer

Cap. 06

Como hacer feliz a una mujer

* * *

Y mientras Shunrei trataba de componerse del echo de que Shiryu le hubiera salido de la otra acera, Marín y Shaina disfrutaban de sus tragos, observando tranquilamente al montón de perdedores que babeaban a su alrededor.

- Simplemente ellos o son idiotas, o se hacen los idiotas, lo que los convertiría en excelentes actores.

- Pero, como sabemos que son unos inútiles, entonces ser buenos actores está fuera de su alcance.

- Por lo tanto son idiotas.

Las amazonas sonrieron y se empujaron de trago sus tequilas.

- Tampoco es que fuera tan difícil hacernos felices.

Mientras tanto, un cierto grupito de machos estaba saliendo de la apretadísima camioneta, todos fumigados cortesía de Aldebarán. Seiya iba moqueando por su queridísima esposita que lo había mandado a freír espárragos.

- Ya Seiya, que no es para tanto.

- Por favor Shun, al baboso se le ocurrió la brillantísima idea de casarse y todos intentamos disuadirlo, pero ah no! Allá va el muy imbécil, de puritito hocico a la desgracia. Pues quien le manda.

- Ya Milo, que Seiya tiene problemas.

- Camus tiene razón, hacer feliz a una mujer no es fácil.

Todos se giraron a ver a Shaka, el cual parpadeó.

- Que?

- Tú has de saber mucho de mujeres, Shakita.

- Lo suficiente.

- Ya… a ver, si tanto sabes.

Dijo Milo con un tonito burlesco y recargándose en la camioneta, algunos le imitaron.

- Como diablos se hace feliz a una mujer?

- La mujer es el ser mas bello creado por Dios.

N/A: n.n Amén!

- Es delicada y sensible… o al menos la mayoría lo son.

Dijo mirando de reojo a Seiya, que le miraba como idolatrándolo y esperando el secreto para hacer feliz a su arisca esposita.

- Solo necesitas ser especial para ella, tienes que ser amigo, compañero, amante, hermano, cocinero, carpintero, mecánico, plomero, decorador de interiores, estilista, sexólogo, psicólogo, psiquiatra, terapeuta, audaz, organizado, buen padre, muy limpio, simpático, atlético, cariñoso, atento, caballeroso, inteligente, imaginativo, creativo, dulce, fuerte, comprensivo, tolerante, prudente, ambicioso, capaz, valiente, decidido, confiable, respetuoso, apasionado, madrugador, cumplido, le guste ir de compras, no ponga problemas, y sobre todo, ser muy solvente.

Todos: o.o??

Shaka se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, hablando como cuando se echaba sus charlas sobre la espiritualidad.

- También es muy importante no ser celoso pero tampoco desinteresado, llevarse bien con su familia. Pero no dedicarles más tiempo que a ella y darle su espacio, pero mostrarse preocupado por donde estuvo.

Todos: ..?

Shaka levantó un dedo como poniendo énfasis.

- Pero lo mas importante es, no olvidar fecha de cumpleaños, aniversario de novios, de boda, graduación, santo y menstruación.

El budista suspiró con los ojos aún cerrados y rodeado de un repentino silencio.

- Desgraciadamente el cumplir al pie de la letra estas instrucciones no garantiza al 100 la felicidad de ella, porque podría sentirse inmersa en una vida de sofocante perfección y fugarse con el primer hijodeunagranputa-bohemio-borracho-y-vividor que encuentre... me han comprendido?

Dijo abriendo FINALMENTE los ojos y descubriendo a su lado solo a Seiya tomando apuntes velozmente en una libretita aparecida mágicamente, mientras los demás ya iban bien lejos y casi entrando al antro.

- . ¡Oiganme por que me dejan atrás!

Chilló el rubio yéndose detrás de ellos, Shura se sobó los ojos y abrazó a Milo con una sonrisa resignada en los labios.

- Joder tío, ¡Pero que Dios dijo ámenlas, no ENTIÉNDANLAS!

* * *

Marcador:

**Mujeres 03**

**Hombres 02**

Bueno... hay que concedérselos, ¡A veces podemos ser taaan difíciles!

Cuídense, besos!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


	7. Estadística sexual

* * *

Cap. 07

Estadística Sexual

* * *

Ignorantes de cierto grupo de niños machitos retrasados mentales, Shaina, Marín y Shunrei conversaban cómodamente en una de las tantas mesas del antro, hasta que alguien le echó las manos encima a la peliverde y terminó volando de un lado al otro del lugar, dejando detrás no mas que una estela morada.

- Joder… - Marín le da un trago a su bebida – No era Athena?

- Tal vez…

La susodicha llegó tambaleándose en su mejor traje de zorra, que diga, traje de disco, y se dejó caer en una silla.

- Que hay?

- Viene borracha, Athena?

La pelos de berenjena con los ojos desenfocados.

- Clashhro que no…

- Ya.

-¡Athena, Atheeeeena!! Oh, aquí estás.

Una nueva mujer llega al grupo y se desploma a un lado de Athena, Shaina enarca una ceja con ojo crítico.

- Y tu eres?

- Misho… Mis… Mi… Miho, para servirte.

- Borracha.

La chica de pelo azul golpea la mesa y un mesero se acerca, ella pide otra botella de tequila para ella y su "amiguis"

- Y desde cuando tu y… - Marín observa el estado crítico de Athena – La cosa esta andan juntas?

- n.n Se volvieron lesbianas? Shunrei está considerando volverse lesbiana.

- O/./././O Eso no es cierto señorita Shaina!

- Shaina!!

Miho levanta la cabeza de golpe y le pega a la mesa.

-¡Eeeeshe es el nombreee de la tipa que nosshhh robó a Seiya! – otro golpe – nossh lo robó!

- Aja – Shaina mira a Marín con una media sonrisa – Y… si la encuentran la descuartizan.

Athena se endereza.

-¡Shi la encuentro… sho la encuentro y… y… y la hago cashiitos!

- Pobre tipa. – Shaina se ríe – Pues suerte muchachas.

La botella de tequila llega y el par de perdedoras se pelean por empinársela. Shaina se recarga sobre la mesa.

- Y de que hablábamos?

- n.n ¡De que Aioria más que León parece burro!

La peliverde estalla en carcajadas mientras Shunrei se pone rojo intenso y se cubre las mejillas.

- Señorita Marín!!

- Joder, que si a esas vamos, yo te lo juro que soy buena jinete, y Seiya vaya que tiene bien puesto eso de caballo!!

Marín se tapa la boca por que por poco le escupe su trago en la cara a Shunrei, la cual se pone más y más roja.

- Señorita Shaina por Dios, que yo conozco a Seiya!

- Y que?? Estará tarado pero MACHACA como una máquina!

Marín pega una risotada y casi se va al suelo con todo y silla.

- Ay Miho, mala suerte la tuya que nunca vas a saber lo que es cabalgar un dragón.

En este momento ya Marín está morada de la falta de aire por tanta risa y Shunrei ya no sabe donde meterse por que alumbra mas su cara roja que un faro a la orilla del mar.

- Y-yo jamás me…

- Jamás te sacas las manos de los calzones pensando en él, pillina!

- ToT

Marín trata de respirar y se limpia un par de lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

- Ya, ya, Shaina, que la pobre no debe tener su kilometraje al corriente.

- Mi que?

Con la estupidez grabada en la cara, el rojo se le baja… y no, no hablamos del "se le baja" en modalidad agradable, hablo de que le disminuye el sonrojo (pobre Shunrei, ya se había emocionado)

- Cual kilometraje?

Marín se recarga, se truena los dedos y Shunrei prevé lo que viene, lo que la hace debatir entre salir corriendo o quedarse a satisfacerse la duda, por que la calentura se la satisface en su casa.

- Shunrei, se ha determinado científicamente que el acto sexual…

- Follar, joder, echar un chiki, hacer el amor, etc…

- Eso… Dura por término medio unos 8 minutos.

- n/././n O mas…

- n/././n O mas… bien, el promedio de penetraciones en ese periodo es de unas 30 veces por minuto, lo que quiere decir que en el acto hay unas 240 penetraciones

- Es decir, mete-saca.

- Puesto que el pene…

- Miembro, polla, rabo, picha, herculin o Pegasito n.n

- n.n O Júnior… viene a medir de promedio unos 16 cm. Significa que en la vagina…

- ¬¬ Normalmente…

- Se meten algo así como 3840 cm. de pene por relación sexual. Durante la semana se vienen ha hacer unas tres veces el acto sexual y como el año tiene 52 semanas da como resultado que se hace el amor 156 veces al año. – Shunrei interrumpe.

- o.o Solo 156?

- n.n Nos salió golosa, la niña.

Marín se ríe.

- Resumiendo… al año una mujer viene a recibir unos 5990,4 metros de polla (casi 6 Km.) anualmente; o medio kilómetro mensual.

- Así que Shunrei. Si no has recibido aún tu correspondiente kilometraje en lo que va de año, no lo dejes para otro día y permítete buscar a alguien que no sea de la otra acera que te ayude a conseguir tu kilometraje.

- Aunque… jeje… si tienes el kilometraje, unos metros de más, ni te harán daño, ni nadie te los notará.

Las amigas se miran y se ríen, Shunrei se muerde los labios ya saboreándose la condenada. De repente piensa en algo muy importante.

- Y cuanto ocupo reponer si ya estamos a Abril??

- non ¡GOLOSA!!

Se oye un ruido de costal y la pareja de perdedoras están en el piso.

* * *

Puntuación.

**Mujeres 04**

**Hombres 03**

N/A: ¡Amigas mías, a buscar el kilometraje acorde al mes en el que vamos! Aunque adelantarse al necesario cuando estemos en Agosto, recuerden, ¡Para nada hace daño!!


	8. mujer, anàlisis quimico

Cap. 08

Mujer, análisis químico.

* * *

Cuando los bellos santos atenienses entraron al antro, Camus se giró a ver a Milo para decirle lo bueno que era el lugar, pero resultó que Milo ya ni estaba donde debía estar, así que girando la mirada en todas direcciones lo encontró ya en la pista, bailando con tres atractivas señoritas una canción estilo "Punchis Punchis"

(Al que no conozca el estilo, pues coja la mejor canción movidita que se sepa y que le guste)

- No comprendo como tiene tanto éxito, el muy cretino.

- No será por su bonita cara, Shura.

- Y por que lo dices, Saga?

- Por que tu estás igual que el alacrán y él liga mas en una noche que tu en un mes.

-¡Que??

El español echó humo por las orejas mientras Saga miraba a su gemelo, el cual se partía de la risa, ambos chocaron las manos como niñitos inmaduros que eran.

N/A: Que yo choque las manos con mi prima cada que hacemos o decimos una payasada no tiene naaada que ver!

- Lo que pasa es que Milo sabe manejar muy bien los elementos químicos.

- Anda, habló el sabio.

Dijo Aioria con burla observando a Camus, el cual había localizado una mesa y se había instalado, los demás arrastraron otra mesa y sillas, a manera que la congregación de once hombres hermosos de oro, un mastodonte y cinco nenes de bronce quedaron en la misma mesa.

El francés rodó los ojos fastidiado de que sus compañeros no supiera de lo que hablaba, lo que le daba un raro parecido a Hermione Granger, por cierto.

- Análisis químicos, idiota. Ah, pero se me olvidaba, a ti te criaron en casa por alguien que no sabe nada de química.

-¡Oyeme, que quien crió a Aioria fui yo!

- Y por que crees que lo digo, Shura?

Shura rechinó los dientes y Camus levantó la mano para pedir las bebidas, él, por supuesto, por que conocía más de vinos que el montón de sus amiguitos, que lo mejor que podrían hacer es pedir una cerveza.

De repente se oyó un condenado guamazo y todos voltearon a ver como Milo estaba doblado hacia delante con la mejilla hinchada y una mano en la entrepierna, la otra en el trasero, mientras las tres bellas señoritas se iban de lo más ofendidas.

- Méndigas viejas…

Y dicho esto se encaminó a la mesa, que había reventado a carcajadas.

- No decías que Milo que Camus? Creo que se les cayó la faramalla.

- Que? Que decían de mi?

El guardián de acuario sonrió.

- Elementos químicos.

- Ohh… mi clase favorita. Y que?

- Que estos incultos no saben ni por donde se agarra un elemento químico.

Milo sonrió a su mejor forma hentai mientras bajaba las manos a la altura de las caderas, como si tuviera algo bastante interesante entre los dedos.

- Ok niños, va a hablar el maestro! Vaca, ven acá.

- Quien?

- Pues tu Alde, o es que ves a alguien mas?

- Emm… está Seiya.

- Ese es burro. Dije vaca.

- Ouugg…

La vaca, digo… Aldebarán se puso de pié y caminó hacia el escorpión, el cual le dio la vuelta y sacó de algún lugar un marcador.

Sus diestras manos (que han de hacer maravillas) trazaron rápidamente el dibujo de una mujer, que curiosamente se parecía a cierta ondulada castaña escorpina que le rondaba de vez en cuando.

- ¡Milo, mi camisa!

- Usted cállese!

Gritó Milo sacando de donde mismo que sacó el plumón un metro, con el cual se sonó la espalda del grandote. Y les juro que el guamazo se oyó con ganas.

- Caballeros… Análisis químico de la mujer.

Se giró y empezó a escribir mientras explicaba.

- Elemento: _Mujer  
_Símbolo: _Mu_… Sin ofender al presente.  
Descubridor: _Adán  
_Masa Atómica: _La media es de unos 53,6 kg., pero varía entre 40 y 150 kg_.  
Frecuencia: _Se encuentra en cantidades abundantes en todas las áreas urbanas_.

El escorpión miró sus notas feliz, luego se giró a sus compañeros.

- Propiedades físicas, señores:

1- Superficie generalmente cubierta por una capa de pintura.  
2- Hierve espontáneamente. Se congela por razones desconocidas.  
3- Se derrite si se le da un trato especial.  
4- Se vuelve amarga si se la usa incorrectamente.  
5- Se concentra en varios estados, desde metal virgen hasta metal común.  
6- Cede mediante presión ejercida en los puntos correctos.

Sonrisa hentai de parte de Aioria, que de seguro se está acordando de los puntos de presión correctos de cierta amazona pelirroja que él no sabía que andaba por ahí.

- Propiedades químicas:  
1- Tiene gran afinidad por el oro, la plata y una amplia gama de piedras preciosas.  
2- Absorbe grandes cantidades de sustancias caras.  
3- Puede explotar espontáneamente sin previo aviso y sin razón conocida. (Milo se soba inconscientemente la mejilla y el trasero)  
4- Es insoluble en líquidos, y su actividad aumenta por saturación de alcohol.  
5- Es el agente reductor de dinero más poderoso conocido por el hombre.

Seiya empieza a moquear, por que de repente se da cuenta de cuaaanta razón tiene Milo, quien vuelve a su pizarrón.

- USOS COMUNES:  
1- Altamente ornamental, especialmente en autos deportivos.  
2- Puede resultar de gran ayuda para la relajación.  
3- Agente limpiador muy efectivo.

Todos se ríen como idiotas ante lo último.

- PRUEBAS:  
1- La muestra pura se torna rosada cuando se la descubre en su estado natural.  
2- Se torna verde cuando se la coloca junto a una muestra mejor.

Todos se quedan pensativos recordando el bonito color verde que adopta la piel de Saori cada que se para junto a Shaina. Ummm… y todos que pensaban que era el reflejo del cabello de la amazona.

- ¡Señores, cuidado! PELIGROS POTENCIALES:  
1- Altamente peligrosa, salvo en manos experimentadas. (Milo mueve los dedos juguetón)  
2- Es ilegal poseer más de una, aunque se pueden tener varias en distintos lugares, (Y el escorpioncito se soba la barbilla) siempre que las muestras no entren en contacto entre sí, en cuyo caso es inevitable una violenta explosión

- Amén!

Dijo un divertido Ikki mientras llegaban los tragos, y el escorpión se sentó orgulloso mientras todos le vitoreaban su amplio conocimiento en química elemental!

* * *

Puntuación:

**Mujeres: 04**

**Hombres: 04**

TBC…

N/A: Jodido escorpioncito, esta nos la paga! Espero disfrutaran el episodio! La gran guerra está cada vez mas cerca, pero el próximo capítulo es nuestro turno!

Quieren ver algún chiste especial en esta historia?? Mándenmelo, intentaré incluir los que me digan!

Saludos a todos, y Viva Ramsin, me alegra que tengas el kilometraje asegurado, que envidia, yo aún tengo mi velocímetro en ceros! T.T Fuè un placer pervertirte! Nadie puede decir que no he echo mi servicio a la sociedad!

Lady Grayson la oscuridad.

**Ahh, se me olvidaba!...**

* * *

Dos horas mas tarde…

Aldebarán de espaldas a una mesa llena de jovencitos que se rìen a todo lo que da, luciendo garabatos negros en su camisa anaranjado chillón.

- Chicos? Chicos? Ya me puedo sentar??


	9. El hombre segùn la edad

Cap. 08

El hombre según la edad

* * *

Y fue así que, mientras los machos que se creen mucho hablaban de química femenina y las mejores maneras de bajar la ropa íntima con los dientes, que el grupo de féminas continuaba con su animada charla.

Al menos charlaban Marín, Shaina y Shunrei, por que la diosa con cabeza llena de cereal aguado y la chica del orfanato con complejo de gusanito, (Es decir "Nadie me quiere, todos me odian") estaban tiradas en camino a un coma etílico.

Shaina se tronó los dedos mientras miraba a los distintos especimenes que pasaban frente a la mesa, miraba de vez en cuando a Marín y ambas se reían, Shunrei estaba sumida en su calculadora haciendo cuentas de su kilometraje presente y pasado, y todo lo que le costaría ponerse al corriente.

Un par de "súper machotes" no le quitaba la vista al par de amazonas, Shaina bostezó aburrida.

- Ya viste?

- Que?

Marín se giró y observó al par de imbéciles, suspirando.

- Un par de buitres.

- ¿Buitres?? DONDE!

Chilló Saori de repente y pegándose misteriosamente a la parte baja de la mesa cual si fuera Spiderman, pero como no es, pues se despegó y se pegó un santo catorrazo en el suelo.

Marín negó con la cabeza avergonzada de servirle a semejante deidad de pacotilla, Shunrei se rascó la nuca, obviamente sin entender. Se notaba que la niña no sabía ni madre de la vida.

- Buitres, ya sabes. Por la edad y por lo que comen.

Un par de signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza de la china, Shaina se golpeó la frente.

- Bueno tu no eres mas estúpida por que eres mas vieja, verdad?

-¡Las edades niña, la evolución que van teniendo conforme a….! Ni para que te digo, esa cara de idiota no se borra con nada.

Shunrei se hizo bolita en su asiento, pero las amazonas no podían dejar a una "hermana" con la duda. Se supone que las mujeres se apoyen las unas a las otras… pero nada mas se supone, pensó la amazona recargando cómodamente sus pies sobre la espalda de la deidad en el piso.

- El espécimen más defectuoso de la creación… o sea el hombre. Es clasificado según su edad.

- Verás, de los 10 a los 15 es mono: Vive pelando la 'banana'.

- De los 16 a los 20 es jirafa: Se come las 'florecillas'.

- De los 21 a los 30 es buitre: Se come todo lo que se le atraviese.

- De los 31 a los 40 es águila: Escoge todo lo que se va a comer.

- De los 41 a los 50 es papagayo: Habla más de lo que come.

- De los 51 a los 60 es lobo: Persigue a Caperucita pero se come a la abuela.

- De los 61 a los 70 es cigarra: Canta, canta y no come nada.

- De los 71 a los 80 es cóndor: Con-dolor aquí; con-dolor allá...

- De los 81 en adelante es paloma: sólo caga.

La mandíbula de Shunrei se cayó al suelo con semejante afirmación y observó a sus mentoras con ojos relucientes, para luego desaparecer un segundo y reaparecer con un ridículo disfraz de leotardo, mayas, zapatillas y una flor gigante en la cabeza.

- Creen que así tiente a Shiryu?? El está en la edad de la jirafa!!

Ambas amazonas: .. …….?

- No eres mas bruta porque… oh oh.

El problema es que a Shunrei se le olvidó que el lugar estaba lleno no solo de jirafas, sino también de buitres, y de repente muchos especimenes masculinos se fijaron en la chica en mallas.

Los ojos de la chica se empequeñecieron y lo próximo de lo que se dieron cuenta fue de que ella ya no estaba, sino que en su lugar estaba una estela de polvo seguida de un montón de mamarrachos desesperados por hacerlo con cualquier cosa femenina que tuviera dos piernas… aunque lo de las dos piernas era opcional.

Tenso silencio.

- Esto… y Marín, por que andabas aquí?

La pelirroja resopló y le tiró un guamazo a la mesa, que no se partió en dos gracias a que ahí estaba la mano de Miho, que pegó un grito mudo y empezó a balbucear mientras sus dedos se ponían morados bajo la presión del águila real.

- Aioria es un imbécil.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

- No sirve de nada discutir con él, parece que no me oyera!

- Y eso?

- Estábamos en casa, le dije algo MUY sencillo, y el muy idiota se me fue encima como perro en celo!

- Y que le dijiste?

- "!Esto esta hecho un desastre!,! Vamos!,  
tú y yo tenemos que ordenar todo esto.  
Tus cosas están tiradas en el suelo  
y no tendrás nada de ropa  
que ponerte, si no ponemos una lavadora ahora mismo"

La amazona se rascó el mentón, y Marín se cruzó de brazos, liberando al fin a Miho, la cual cayó inconsciente debido a la falta de circulación en los dedos, que ya parecían listos para ser amputados.

Mientras en la mesa de los chicos…

- ¡Dices que te le echaste encima por que ella te lo pidió y te pateó los bajos, luego se fue??

- Eso mismo! Pero ella me lo pidió, quien diablos la entiende??

- Pues que te dijo?? EXACTAMENTE que te dijo!

- "blah, blah, blah, blah, VAMOS!  
TU Y YO blah, blah, blah, blah  
blah, blah, blah, blah, EN EL SUELO  
blah, blah, blah, blah, NADA DE ROPA  
blah, blah, blah, blah, AHORA MISMO!"

TBC…

* * *

Puntuaciòn:

**Mujeres: 06**

**Hombres: 04**

N/A: Uuggg… los hombres. Pero bueno, para ser perfectas necesitábamos un punto de comparación, que no??

Y si se preguntan como llegamos al seis sin pasar por el cinco... ¡Pues gracias a la estupidez de Aioria, por supuesto!!

Mas imbéciles no se puede!

Cuidaos mucho!

Saludos a todas aquellas que tienen su kilometraje al corriente, y a las que no, ¡A trabajarlo, nada mas cuidado, no les vaya a salir como Shunrei y les quieran descomponer el velocímetro!

Lady Grayson, la oscuridad


End file.
